


The Proposal

by Arrows_and_Bullets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nerves, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrows_and_Bullets/pseuds/Arrows_and_Bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward wants to ask Skye to marry him, but nerves and the fear of his team disapproving weigh him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

_Originally posted on Tumblr_  
~

He was going to do it, he had to. Skye had gained her level in S.H.I.E.L.D. and they’d become inseparable. Coulson had joked around that they had become the new Fitzsimmons pair; the Rookie and her Robot.

Ward paced the small floor space in his bunk, one of his hands in his pocket and the other clutching a small ring box. He didn’t know how and when he was going to ask her The Question, but he needed to, not able to live without her.

Freezing on the spot, he started to panic internally. Agent Grant Ward, he had the best marks in espionage since Romanoff, Level Seven, master of the field, and terribly lost about how to be normal. Would his team mates even approve?

He slipped the box into his free pocket and opened the door of his bunk, sticking his head out. Seeing no one, and with a racing heart, he hurried out of the room and made his way to the lab. He slowed down on the stairwell, checking to make sure his Rookie wasn’t in there.

Behind the glass doors, Fitzsimmons were working on the seven dwarves, moving in sync with the other and not needing to see fully to be efficient. Only when Simmons looked up, shooting him a confused expression, did he come the rest of the way in.

“Hello, Ward,” she greeted, smiling. The biochemist nudged Fitz, getting a muttered ‘hi’ out of him.

“Hi, um, guys,” he replied, heart pounding in his chest.

Sensing his nerves, she closed the distance between them and put a hand on his shoulder. “Anything wrong?”

Ward shook his head, his hand going into the pocket with the ring box. “I have a question, for the two of you,” he replied slowly.  
That made Fitz look up and join his partner’s side. “Were here ta help.”

He cleared his throat and pulled out the box, swallowing when Simmons gasped. “I was thinking, well, wondering if she, you know… would….” He trailed off as his eyes drifted down to his hands.

The biochemist clasped her hands together suddenly, causing his head to jerk up. A huge smile was plastered over her face and her eyes had lit up. “She will love it! She’s been gushing over you for ages now, it’s only time you ask. How are you going to do it?”

Ward’s heart had sped up when Simmons told him Skye had been ‘gushing’ over him, his emotions threatening to make him run up to his Rookie. At the question, though, he paled.

“I don’t really know _how_ , but preferably soon…” he trailed off at the disapproving stares of the scientists.

“Even I know how ta as’ a girl ta marry me,” Fitz scolded, earning raised eyebrows from Simmons.

“Really, now?” She said, placing her hands on her hips.  
Before the engineer could reply, Ward waved them off with his free hand. “Guys, are you going to help or not?”

His heard was still racing in his chest, fearing they would say no. Not having their approval was the second worst thing he could imagine, the first being rejected from Skye. When Simmons’ hand was gently placed on his shoulder, the tension he had been holding in left.

“Of course we will,” she answered. “Listen to us, then you have to go get approval from Coulson.”

A lump formed in his throat at the thought of asking Coulson, knowing one thing would stop him from in his tracks. Protocol.

~

Ward raised his fist to the door of Coulson’s office, the lump still there. Fitzsimmons had given him great ideas, and he now knew how to make it perfect for his Rookie, but protocol stood in his way.

“Come in,” Coulson called out after he knocked.

He opened the door and stepped in, holding the ring box behind his back. When the older agent looked up from the paper work in front of him, he walked over to the desk.

“Sir, I have an important question to ask.” He thought his heart would explode out of his chest from the way it was beating.  
“Ask away, Ward. We have a few hours until the mission briefing,” he replied.

Moving stiffly, he placed the small box on the table, trying not to rush out into a babbled explanation at Coulson’s raised eyebrow.

“Do I have your permission to ask Skye to marry me?” His voice was deep, although it cracked at the end. Cold sweat trickled down the back of his neck, something he hadn’t experienced for many years.

“You do understand how many protocols this breaks?” He said, rising from his chair.

He swallowed before replying, throat dry. “Yes Sir, I understand completely.”

“And that if this ever effects your performance in the field, I will send you off the team to guard that cell we talked about?”

“Yes Sir.” He couldn’t live without Skye, not anymore, not after what she had done to his heart and head. If he said no… Ward had no idea what he’d do.

Coulson took a slow, deep breath, looking him in the eyes. “Then as long as there is no sex on my plane, you have my permission.”

~

The Bus had landed in Paris for an ‘investigation around the Eiffel Tower’, as Coulson had put it. The traffic getting to the site had nearly driven him insane, Skye chattering away behind him to Fitzsimmons the only thing keeping him from asking her then and there.

Once at the Tower, though, he and Skye had been sent away to look over the area, with orders to locate themselves at a little café once done. Fitz had only hinted him about the true purpose of being there, but it was enough for him to realize the team had set the mission up so he could ask The Question.

Sunlight filtered through a tarp, gently hitting the table he was sitting at with Skye. She was acting serious, but still gossiping about what she saw happening in the Lab earlier that day. The cold sweat had started to trickle down the back of his neck again, heart pounding at what he was going to do.

Ward stood up suddenly, causing her to give him an odd stare. They were posing as a couple, not that they technically weren’t already. He leaned over the table and planted a kiss on her cheek, smiling at seeing a blush climb up her neck.  
“I’ll be right back,” he promised and walked across the street.

He blended into the crowd straight away, allowing him to slip into a small florist without being seen by Skye. Almost immediately he picked up a bouquet of red and white roses, recommended by Simmons as one of the hacker’s favourites. He handed over some money from his pocket, having a light conversation with the seller as she got his change.

His focus had started to drift away from where he was, worrying over what was going to happen soon. Images of her saying ‘no’ raced through his mind, causing more worry than was probably needed. He took his change and hurried back out onto the street, holding the flowers behind his back.

Once he broke free of the crowd, his eye caught hers almost immediately. Her blush and smile grew as he pulled the flowers out and offered them to her when he was by her side, his chest feeling like it was going to explode as she took them.

“They are beautiful!” Skye exclaimed, smelling the delicate petals. She looked at him with a grin. “This isn’t a real mission, is it?”  
Ward didn’t answer her question, but bent over and kissed her forehead. “Define ‘mission’,” was all he hinted.

He took a step back as she quietly laughed, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He was going to do it, it was time to face her answer.

“Skye?” He asked, sticking his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah, Robot?” She answered, gently placing the flowers down on the table.

Ward took a breath before getting down on one knee, pulling out the box from his pocket as he did so. A bird began to sing as she gasped, filling the street with a sweet melody. He opened the lid, showing her a shining silver ring with a small diamond as the centre piece.

“So, I know we’ve done a lot together, and more’s bound to happen… we live on the same plane for all that it’s worth. Times have been tough and easy, happy and stressful, and I wouldn’t have wanted to spend it with anyone else.”

He took a breath, noticing people had slowed their walking around them, watching on with curiosity.

“Skye, I was wondering if you would want to be my wife?” He smiled up at her, offering her the sight she easily coaxed out of him.

She covered her mouth in shock, eyes wide as she nodded away. “Yes,” she managed to get out before throwing herself onto him, arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders. “Yes. Oh my god, Ward! Yes!”

Ward gently lifted her to her feet, rolling up to be next to her side. The tension in his body left in a wave as he slid the ring onto her fourth finger, Skye nearly jumping in front of him. Cheering had started up behind them, making her blush brighter.

“I was worried you would say no,” he whispered.

Not letting her reply, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, pulling her close to his chest. She returned the kiss, only parting from him when they needed to breathe.

“Never would I say no to that,” Skye said, voice just as soft. “I love you.”

Ward beamed down at her. “I love you too.”


End file.
